memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
I Borg (episode)
The discovery of an injured adolescent Borg brings to the surface hard feelings for both Captain Picard and Guinan for what the Borg Collective had done to them. Matters are complicated when plans to use the young Borg to destroy his people are halted when it is discovered that the Borg has become an individual. Summary Teaser :"Captain's log: Stardate 45854.2. The ''Enterprise is charting six star systems that make up the Argolis Cluster, an area being considered for colonization." While exploring an uncharted system, the receives a strange signal from a nearby moon. Believing it to be a distress call, Picard sends an away team to the surface. There, Commander Riker, Worf and Dr. Crusher find a crashed starship, as well as several Borg corpses. Under the debris lies an unconscious, but very much alive, Borg drone. Act One When Commander Riker informs the captain of what they have found, Picard immediately prepares to bring the team back. However, Dr. Crusher disagrees, knowing the Borg will not survive if left unattended. Naturally, Worf suggests they kill it at once, but Picard agrees to bring it on board for a brief time. A holding cell is prepared and La Forge has a subspace dampening field placed around it, to prevent the Borg from communicating with its brethren. Picard retires to his ready room, as the team and the Borg are transported aboard. Counselor Troi follows, concerned that Picard is reliving old feelings from his capture by the Borg, but Picard reassures her that he's doing just fine and that he is perfectly comfortable with his decision. Meanwhile, Crusher tends to the still-unconscious Borg. Some of his Borg implants have been damaged, but La Forge believes he'll be able to replace them without much trouble. Picard asks La Forge if he can access the root commands of the Borg with the new implants, in order to introduce an invasive program (topological anomaly), which would function as a slow-acting virus to destroy the entire Borg Collective from within. "''You make it sound as if it's a disease", Crusher says. "Quite right, Doctor. If all goes well, a terminal one", Picard states. Act Two The crew think it would be a matter of months from the introduction of the program to the destruction of the Borg. Crusher seems to be the only one who is unsettled by this, as it appears to be pure genocide. Picard agrees that their plan would normally be unthinkable but claims that the Borg, and who they are, have left them no other choice. Riker also states that Humanity is at war with the Borg and Picard states that they must do anything they can to survive. Shortly thereafter, the Borg regains consciousness and explores its small cell. It searches for a terminal with which to contact the Collective, but it can't find one. Crusher theorizes that the Borg hungers for energy, so La Forge prepares a power conduit on which it can feed. As he works, Crusher observes that the Borg almost seems scared to be so alone. In the meantime, Picard and Guinan fence, both physically and verbally. While Crusher disagrees with Picard on the introduction of the virus, Guinan suggests the danger of having the Borg on board at all is greater than he knows. When Picard cites humanitarian reasons, Guinan demonstrates the danger by suckering Picard into an easy defeat during another round of fencing. Worf and La Forge enter the cell and set the Borg up with a power conduit. The Borg calls himself "Third of Five," but shows no real gratitude or Humanity whatsoever, merely repeating over and over, "You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile." La Forge and Worf finish their work and leave the Borg alone. Act Three Some time later, La Forge and Crusher prepare to give the Borg perception tests in a science lab, when Crusher voices a great dislike for the proceedings. The Borg is beamed into their science lab and introduced to Crusher. After a brief discussion of how and why she saved its life and a mention of the upcoming tests, the conversation turns to names. Crusher explains that she and La Forge have names, not designations. During the conversation, the Borg believes he is being called "Hugh" (in reality, La Forge was saying "you") and the name sticks. Hugh passes a spatial acuity test with flying colors and La Forge realizes it is because of Hugh's prosthetic eye. Hugh placidly hands over the prosthetic for examination and listens to Crusher explain that Humanity doesn't want to be assimilated. This puzzles Hugh, because he no longer hears the "voices" of other Borg that permeate his existence under normal circumstances. Crusher sympathizes with Hugh's feeling of loneliness and La Forge tells him that, after the tests are done, Hugh can be returned to the Collective, although he knows it will not be what Hugh is thinking. After talking with Hugh, La Forge has second thoughts about their plan, so he voices them to Guinan in Ten Forward. Contrary to her normally sympathetic attitude, Guinan is completely closed off to him. She warns him what the other Borg are capable of and dismisses his soul-searching. When La Forge suggests she talk to Hugh, she refuses. "Then just listen; that is what you do best, isn't it?" La Forge replies. In the meantime, long-range sensors pick up a Borg scout ship about thirty-one hours away. Act Four Guinan reluctantly visits Hugh in his cell and angrily informs him that "resistance is ''not futile''." As she describes the El-Aurians' struggle against the Borg, she laments how few of her kind are left. Processing this, Hugh realizes that Guinan, like him, is lonely. For once, Guinan is speechless. On hearing that the Federation wants to learn about other species, Hugh observes that assimilation allows the Borg to learn everything about a species. He fails to understand why Humans do not wish to be assimilated, prompting La Forge to talk of individuality and having a sense of self and how he would rather die than lose that. Hugh listens to La Forge's explanations and when La Forge describes friendship, he observes that their current relationship fits the description. Later, La Forge and Data present the invasive program (topological anomaly) to an impressed Picard in the observation lounge. However, La Forge voices his newfound doubt about the plan, observing how un-Borg-like Hugh is now. It doesn't feel right to him to use Hugh as an instrument of genocide, but Picard likens La Forge's attitude to that of 20th century scientists growing attached to laboratory animals. He orders La Forge to "unattach" himself from Hugh. That evening, Guinan visits Picard in his quarters. After they exchange some small talk, she expresses her own doubts about the morality of Picard's plan. She suggests that at the very least, Picard should talk to Hugh before committing to the plan before he regrets what he is about to do. Picard seems unmoved, but he later has Hugh beamed directly to his ready room, along with Worf. Picard dismisses Worf and Hugh recognizes Picard as Locutus of Borg, so Picard plays along, attempting to bring out Hugh's full Borg-like nature. Instead, it brings out Hugh's individuality. The thought of La Forge and the others being assimilated seems to frighten Hugh, who has developed feelings of his own and refuses to help assimilate them. Most moving to Picard is Hugh's sudden grasp and use of the word "I". Act Five Picard is shocked and calls a staff meeting to explore other options. The crew eventually decide that, although the Borg would more than likely erase Hugh's memory of recent events, there might be a short time in which Hugh's "singularity" would affect the entire Collective consciousness, perhaps altering the nature of the Borg forever. Their plan is shattered when Crusher asks what will happen if Hugh doesn't want to leave. Picard and La Forge let Hugh choose his fate, which confuses Hugh. Although he wants to stay with La Forge, he concludes that it would be too dangerous for his new friends. It would appear that while Hugh has gained a sense of self, he has also maintained a sense of selflessness. When they beam Hugh back to the moon where they found him, Picard allows La Forge to go as well, knowing the Borg ignore individuals who pose no threat. Meanwhile, the Enterprise hides in the star's chromosphere. Two Borg beam to the surface and link with Hugh. The Borg then reclaim the circuits from their fallen comrades and return to their ship, but as the beam whisks them away, Hugh gives a slight, but noticeable farewell nod to La Forge. Memorable quotes "Away team, prepare to return to the ship!" "Captain, we can't leave him here. He won't survive." "I think the captain ''understands that." "''I don't." : - Picard, after Crusher, Riker, and Worf discover Third of Five, a Borg "Kill it now! Make it appear that ''it died in the crash." : - '''Worf', on Third of Five "Infect it? You make sound as if it's a disease." "Quite right, Doctor. If all goes well… a terminal one." : - Dr. Crusher and Picard "I just think we should be clear about that. We're talking about annihilating an entire race." "Which under most circumstances would be unconscionable, but as I see it, the Borg leave us with little choice." : - Crusher and Picard, debating returning Third of Five back to the Borg with an invasive program that would destroy the Collective "When I look at my patient, I don't see a collective consciousness, I don't see a hive. I see a living, breathing boy who has been hurt and who needs our help." : - Dr. Crusher "You felt sorry for me. Look what it got you." : - Guinan, after besting Picard at fencing by feigning injury and referring to the danger of helping the lone Borg "We are Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile." "Just look around, pal. You're hardly in a position to make any demands." : - Third of Five and La Forge "You will be assimilated." "Yes, but before that happens, could we ask you a few questions?" : - Third of Five and La Forge, before La Forge starts testing "Let me tell you something, when this kid's big brothers come looking for him, they're not gonna stop until they find him. And they'll come looking for us, and they will destroy us. And they will not do any of the soul-searching that you're doing now." "So why don't you go and talk to him? It might not be so clear-cut then." "Because I wouldn't have anything to say." "Then why don't you just listen? That is what you do best, isn't it?" : - Guinan and La Forge talk about his second thoughts on the invasive program for Hugh "If you are going to use this person–" "It's not a person, damn it! It's a Borg!" : - Guinan and Picard, about Hugh "Resistance… is ''not futile?" : - '''Hugh', to Guinan "Captain, I do not want to forget that I am Hugh." : - Hugh to Picard, before beaming back down to the crash site Background information Production history * Fourth draft script: * Production meeting: ("Imaginary Friend" call sheet) * Final draft script: * Principal photography: 6 March 1992 – 16 March 1992 ("Lost and Found", ; "I Borg" call sheets) * Premiere airdate: * First UK airdate: Story and production * After the success of , the writing staff had been trying to find a way to bring the Borg back but was facing the problem of how to follow up with an enemy that was only barely escaped once. Ronald D. Moore commented, "I think this is a real good way to bring the Borg back, because they're very limiting in the way they are. They're this huge collective with no voice to communicate to and you can't relate to these guys. We keep saying they're unstoppable and if we keep stopping them it undercuts how unstoppable they truly are." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * The idea for this episode originated at a retreat the writing staff took in the Fall of 1991. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * The title of the episode is an allusion to Isaac Asimov's book . This in turn was a reference to ' book . It also makes a pun on the word "cyborg". In fact, while no comma was used when the title appeared on screen, the title was given with a comma in the script, as well as in a number of reference works including the , Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, and on . * Production Meeting for this episode took place on Thursday at 2:30 p.m. ("Imaginary Friend" call sheet) * Filming for the episode took place between Friday and Monday on Paramount Stage 8, 9, and 16. ("Lost and Found", ''Star Trek Magazine'' issue 147, "I Borg" call sheets) * During filming of this episode contest winners and personal guests of Peter Lauritson visited the set on every day of filming. ("I Borg" call sheets) * This was the first Borg episode not to be scored by Ron Jones. Instead, the composer is Jay Chattaway, who would compose and , the last episodes of The Next Generation to feature the Borg. * Costume designer Bob Blackman and make-up effects artist Michael Westmore once again honed the Borg make-up, adding a hologram in Hugh's eyepiece that would become common in later Borg designs. * When explaining to Jean-Luc Picard the "virus" they will implant on Hugh, the display reads "Topological Anomaly 4747." * Jonathan Del Arco was a fan of The Original Series while growing up, and jumped at a chance to be on The Next Generation. He had auditioned for the role of Wesley Crusher, but when it was given to Wil Wheaton he was so disappointed that he refused to watch "The Next Generation" until he got the chance to guest star on it. He joked that prior to taking the assignment, a friend warned him that he would be asked about it for years afterwards, which indeed proved to be the case. (Intergalactic Guest Stars, TNG Season 5 DVD special features) * Hugh, in fact, uses the pronoun "I" much earlier in the episode, when he asks Crusher and La Forge "Do I have a name?". René Echevarria acknowledges this, much to his embarrassment, on the episode's audio commentary on the TNG Season 5 Blu-ray. Apparently, by the time Echevarria had caught the error in the script and reported it to producer Jeri Taylor, the scene had already been filmed. Continuity * This episode recalls Picard's experience spanning from to . * The aftermath of Hugh's rejoining the Collective is revealed in and . At the beginning of the Descent two-parter, Admiral Alynna Nechayev criticizes Picard's decision to revise the invasive program from the original plan. Hugh would also appear in the latter episode. The concept of Borg individuality is explored at length on with the character Seven of Nine. * This episode establishes that Borg are designated by numbers, in relation to small groups (ie, Third of Five, Seven of Nine, etc.). Hugh's designation, "Third of Five," is different from other Borg names (such as Seven of Nine) in that he uses the ordinal ("third") rather than the cardinal number ("three"). * This episode marks another instance of Guinan using the term "scattered throughout the galaxy", in reference to her people. Other usages of the term were in the episodes , and . * The Argolis Cluster was later visited by the Enterprise-D in and the in DS9's season 6 episode . Reception * Rick Berman praised writer René Echevarria and first-time TNG director Robert Lederman. "The minute I saw the story I fell in love with it. The dramatic relationships are so vivid. Guinan, who comes from a people who were destroyed by the Borg, Picard who was brutalized and violated by the Borg – both are put in the position of being prejudiced. Geordi and Dr. Crusher are in the position of being open-minded and eventually sympathetic to this young man and the end result is a wonderful series of relationships and wonderful scenes between Guinan and the Borg." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * Jeri Taylor, who provided an uncredited polish on the script, commented that this episode meant that "we can never treat the Borg the same way again." (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * Jonathan Del Arco remarked, "All I had to go on as an actor was one of the best scripts I'd ever read. It was so – you read the script and it comes to life – I heard the voice in my head… It holds up the chalice of that highest moral that I think Gene Roddenberry meant the show to do – question, question, question, every step of the way." (Mission Overview: Year Five, TNG Season 5 DVD special features) * This episode was Michael Piller's favorite of the season. He called it "everything I want Star Trek to be". (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * Piller stated, "I think it's just a great premise which forces both Guinan and Picard to confront their own prejudices. And you would think these are two characters who have none, but when it comes to the Borg the old issue is 'know your enemy.' It's a lot harder to hate them if you know them and it deals with the issue of what happens to these communal Borgs which cannot be treated as anything else but parts of the whole when one is separated and becomes an individual? I feel that if you take the unstoppable villain, the stereotype and you turn it inside out, that's great dramatic storytelling." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * Piller noted that not all fans were as enthused with the episode. "There were some people who really felt that 'I Borg' betrayed the vision of the Borg because it humanized them more than they wanted to see. But I just think every time you can understand your enemy, those stories have a huge impact." (Mission Overview: Year Five, TNG Season 5 DVD special features) * In about early 1999, Susanna Thompson cited this as her favorite episode of Star Trek. ( ) * Another person who was fond of this outing was J.M. Dillard. In her book Star Trek - Where No One Has Gone Before (paperback ed., p. 203), she characterized it as "moving." * A mission report for this episode by John Sayers was published in . Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 62, * As part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek: The Next Generation - Borg Box: * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 5.8, * As part of the TNG Season 5 DVD collection * As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Borg collection Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Cmdr. William Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lt. Cmdr. Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Lt. Worf * Gates McFadden as Dr. Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data Guest star * Jonathan Del Arco as Third of Five/Hugh And special guest star * Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan Uncredited co-stars * Rachen Assapiomonwait as * Joe Bauman as Garvey * Steven Bosnyak as operations division ensign * Michael Braveheart as Martinez * Cameron as Kellogg * Eben Ham as operations division ensign * Mark Lentry as civilian * Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings * Keith Rayve as command division ensign * Joyce Robinson as Gates * Bill E. Rogers as operations division ensign * Sissy Sessions as operations division ensign * Théyard as civilian * Dru Wagner as * Christina Wegler Miles as command division ensign * Unknown performers as ** Four dead Borg drones ** Security officer (voice) ** Ten Forward waiter ** Transporter officer (voice) ** Two Borg drones Stunt doubles * Joy Hooper as stunt double for Whoopi Goldberg * John Nowak as stunt double for Patrick Stewart Stand-ins * David Keith Anderson – stand-in for LeVar Burton * Candace Crump – stand-in for Whoopi Goldberg * Nora Leonhardt – stand-in for Marina Sirtis * Marty – stand-in for Whoopi Goldberg * Tim McCormack – stand-in for Brent Spiner and Jonathan del Arco * Lorine Mendell – stand-in for Gates McFadden * Richard Sarstedt – stand-in for Jonathan Frakes * Dennis Tracy – stand-in for Patrick Stewart * James Washington – stand-in for Michael Dorn References access code; access terminal; Argolis Cluster; assimilation; biochip; Borg; Borg Collective; Borg scout ship; cage; chromosphere; civilian; command pathway; computational cycle; computer system; cubical; declaration of war; detention cell; dimensions; energy; fencing; genocide; geometric form; heart; holographic imaging system; homesick; homing signal; humanitarianism; invasive program; Locutus of Borg; memory banks; metric ton; Milky Way Galaxy; ; neural network; Number one; paradox; perceptual test; pet; political asylum; power conduit; prosthesis; rat; ration; rescue vessel; root command structure; rules of war; subspace damping field; topological anomaly; virus External links * * * * |next= }} de:Ich bin Hugh es:I, Borg fr:I Borg (épisode) ja:ボーグ"ナンバー・スリー"（エピソード） nl:I, Borg pl:I, Borg Category:TNG episodes